Disinfection systems using ultraviolet (UV) radiation have been long known. One of the significant problems with these disinfecting systems is the fact that materials within the aqueous systems or media being treated may deposit on the interior surface of the reactor and hence may reduce the effectiveness of UV treatment taking place within the reactor.
A variety of approaches have been provided to overcome this problem. A common approach has been to shut down the reactor after a period of operation to permit mechanical removal, cleaning and/or replacement of the dirty parts. This is an undesirable, expensive and time-consuming procedure. Another approach has been to use chemicals for cleaning the reactor. The use of chemicals for cleaning, which also requires interrupting the disinfection operation, is most undesirable for environmental considerations. An integral and efficient solution which may not interrupt the disinfection is highly required.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.